Italy No!
by chocosparks
Summary: Romano and a few others walk in on Italy and Germany. Each one has a different reaction. Rated T for some swearing, more-than-slight crack, Romano's manliness and Denmark's stupidity


**Inspired by this hilarious video right here: watch?v=BbSVftnhgeY Check it out XD**

**By the way, if you see a comment on the video that is similar to this video made by someone called "royai4ever97" I did indeed make that comment. I just got an idea to write it as a fanfiction.**

**So anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Romano rubbed his eyes as he walked down the hallway, reaching Italy's bedroom. He knocked on the door.

"Ve~, who is it?"

"Hey Veneziano," Romano said, opening the door. He turned on the lights. "I know it's late but I really need to talk to you."

Out from the covers emerged Italy. However, another man with blond hair and blue eyes did as well.

In one second Romano recognized the blond man to be the potato bastard, aka Germany.

Three seconds he realized both of them were naked.

Five seconds he realized _why _they were naked.

Six seconds he let the whole world know what he thought about it.

"!"

Italy jumped a little from his brother's outburst.

"ITALY NOOOOOOOO!" Romano screamed, covering his face in his hands in disbelief.

"Ve~, fratello I-"

"AUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Romano cried, and started to spaz out on the floor like a break-dancer having a seizure.

Romano cried out once more, running his fingers through his hair. He finally spoke, accompanied with hand gestures.

"You (pointing toward Italy)! Him (pointing to Germany)! Here (Gesturing at the bedroom surrounding them)! Ugh (Face palming himself)! I need a moment!" His eyes then went completely white, while he held out his hand in a "talk to the hand" way.

Romano took a deep breath. "I'm an adult…" He said slowly, "…I can handle this…" A look of determination spread across his face, "I'm okay."

He looked back at Italy and Germany, who were blinking their eyes with confusion.

"…ITALY NOOOOOOOOOO!" Romano screamed, turning away and covering his eyes. He grabbed a pillow that was conveniently on the ground and started to bop himself with it.

"Romano will you keep it down?" Germany asked.

Romano looked up, his face reddening and teeth clenched. "I'm not ready to talk to you yet young man, I mean potato bastard!" Romano pointed an accusing finger at Germany.

Finland and Sweden ran into the bedroom. "What happened I heard screami-" Finland asked, but stopped, eyes widening when he saw Italy and Germany in the bed.

Denmark came in. "Ooooooooooohhhh what's this a pajama party?" He wondered aloud. Everyone looked at him with "the fuck?" looks.

Denmark took the silence as a yes. He looked back at the bed. "Scooch over!" He ran over, wanting to do a cannonball into the sheets. However, Finland and Sweden grabbed him and pulled him back, letting go accidently (not really) and sent him crashing into the closet doors.

But that's not all.

"Like, what's going on?" In came Poland, Lithuania, Prussia, Japan and Hungary. Man that is a lot of people.

Germany covered his reddening face in shame. Italy however smiled and waved at everyone.

"Hi Japan! Hi Miss Hungary! Hi Prussia! Hi Poland! Hi Baltic guy whose name I can't pronounce!"

Poland took one look at the Italian and German in the bed. He scrunched his nose. "Oh my god, like ew!" He exclaimed. He grabbed Lithuania and walked out. He was more of a RoChu fan.

Japan cleared his throat. "I much rather this be USUK. But, I can except this as well." With that he pulled out his camera and began to take pictures along with Hungary.

"Heyyy West." Prussia said, giving Germany a thumbs-up and wink.

"Okay that's it everyone out!" Romano demanded, guiding the crowd towards the doorway. "Everyone out! Right now! This instant! Stop taking pictures! No, I am NOT in love with that tomato bastard! Why are you all in my house anyways? No Denmark, this ISN'T a pajama party!" He pushed everyone out, making sure to kick Denmark in the ass once before he walked away.

Romano closed the door and turned to the bed. "Well, Italy. I think I should tell you…that…you shouldn't…OH MY GOD I JUST GOT A MENTAL PICTURE!" He smacked himself.

"Get out! Get out!" He hollered, making a run for the door. However he forgot he had shut the door, and crashed into it face first. Romano got up, opened the door, and ran away screaming and waving his arms in the manliest way possible.

Italy watched his brother exit.

"So, I wonder what Romano wanted to talk about?"

**THE END**

P.S. The morals of the story are:

1) Lock the door before sexy time

2) Don't play the English cover of "First Love" (originally by Utada Hikaru) while writing a crack fanfiction.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, hoped you like it! Reviews are appreciated!**

**Oh and question: USUK, GerIta, Spamano and RoChu: Which one is your favorite? :) (Spamano for me)**


End file.
